


Self-Something

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [97]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Self-rescuing damsel, Shower Rod, Sour Gummy Worms, Teapot, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Clintclaimsthat he's a self-rescuing damsel, but Phil knows otherwise.





	Self-Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



> georgiagirlagain prompted Sour gummy worms, Teapot, Shower rod.
> 
> This could definitely be in the same universe as [The Separation of Church and State](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13324236).

Phil walked in the front door just in time to hear the crash.

"Clint?!" he yelled as he ran toward the sound.

"Oh, good, you're home," was the nonchalant reply from the bathroom.

Phil stuck his head in through the door and surveyed the scene: Clint was in the bathtub, which was half full of what was likely mostly water and what Phil hoped was the tea from the broken teapot and not blood.

"I suppose you're wondering how this happened," Clint said, poking his head out from underneath the shower curtain. Phil wondered if the shower rod had hit him on its way down or if the bump on Clint's forehead was otherwise inflicted.

Really, the whole thing looked pretty self explanatory. It  _ was _ Clint, after all. The only thing that was a little worrying was the half-consumed package of sour gummy worms on the floor in the middle of the bathroom, but Phil wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Uh, actually, I'm good. You need a hand getting out of the tub?"

"Absolutely not," Clint huffed. "You know how independent I am. I'm a self-rescuing damsel if ever there was one."

"A self rescuing damsel that whined until I put peanut butter on his toast this morning," Phil recalled.

"Self  _ rescuing _ , not self  _ buttering _ ," Clint told him, and began the process of hoisting himself out of the bathtub.

"Right," Phil said with a nod. "I'll just... leave you to it, then."

He got to the end of the hallway before there was a loud splash and the sound of the metal shower rod against the tile of the wall.

Phil gave it a long count of three before he heard Clint call, "Hey, Phil? Maybe I'm not a self-buttering  _ or _  a self-rescuing damsel."

"That's what I'm here for," he said as he headed back toward the bathroom.

He helped Clint out of the tub and together they rehung the shower rod. Phil still carefully did not ask about the candy.

"Please tell me you're a self-bathroom cleaning damsel," Phil said with a sigh.

"I'm a self-something," Clint replied with a grin.

Phil shook his head, unable to keep from grinning back. "You absolutely are."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171313412128/self-something)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
